L'éveil de l'Ultime souverain
by LightDarkPlatinium
Summary: A.U. Premier d'une série! Débute donc au début du dernier épisode de la saison 1. Mis T pour être sûr. Fianceshipping (Alexia et Jaden pairing)


**Salut tout le monde! C'est Platinium _(ou Platine pour les amis)_ qui vous parle avec ses deux autres personnalités Light et Dark.  
** **"Mais c'est quoi un oiseau !?  
-Non! me répond Light.  
-Un avion?  
-Débile. me répond Dark.  
** **-Superman?"  
** **Hé ça fait mal. Oups! Pardonnez-moi! Ces deux abrutis _(envoie un regard de mort à Light et Dark)_ viennent juste de hurler dans mes oreilles un NON! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai fait une fanficiton.  
"CON!"  
** **Bon donc maintenant que les deux idiots m'embêteront plus, je voulais tout simplement vous dire que je me suis penché sur mon écriture et j'ai décidé de l'améliorer. _(Pas besoin d'applaudir, c'est gênant)._ Je vous laisse avec les Cartes OC.**

* * *

 _Cartes OC:_

Sentinelle Démoniaque, Héros du Mal:  
Monstre à effet  
Type: Démon  
Attribut: Terre  
Level 7  
ATK: 0 / 2500  
Effet:  
"Tirez 3 cartes lorsque ce monstre est invoqué normalement. Si détruit, il permet à son utilisateur de mettre toutes les cartes présentes dans les cimetières et retirés du jeu."

Multiplication infernale:  
Carte magie jeu-rapide  
Effet:  
"Sacrifiez 1 "Prodige infernal, héros du mal" face recto. Invoquez par Invocation Spéciale autant de "Jetons Prodige Infernal" que possible sur votre Terrain en Position de Défense (Type Démon / Ténèbres / Niveau 1 / ATK 300 / DEF 600). Ces jetons ne peuvent être sacrifiés que pour invoquer un Héros du Mal. S'ils sont détruits autrement que par sacrifice, votre adversaire perd 1000 points de vie par héros du mal sur le terrain."

Citadelle du monde des Ténèbres  
Carte magie de terrain (limité à 1)  
Effet:  
"Tout monstre qui n'est pas de type démon voit son effet annulé. Une fois par tour, vous pouvez choisir entre un des effets suivants:

\- Lorsque un héros du mal attaque ou st attaqué un monstre qui a plus ou un nombre égal de points d'attaque que lui, il en gagne 1000 pour chaque monstre démon sur le terrain.  
\- Vous pouvez faire autant de fusion utilisant "fusion des ténèbres" ou "convocation des ténèbres" autant que vous voulez.  
\- Si 1 ou plusieurs héros du mal ou élémentaire sont au cimetière ou retirés du jeu, vous pouvez les récupérez dans le deck.  
Si vous avez utilisé, un des effets précédemment nommés, cette carte est détruite à la fin du tour où cette carte est utilisée. Vous pouvez à ce moment-là réarranger votre deck comme, il vous semble."

Puissance de l'Ultime Souverain:  
Carte magie jeu-rapide  
Effet:  
"Sélectionnez un monstre "Héros du Mal" sur le terrain, si ce monstre est sur votre terrain en plusieurs exemplaires, l'effet suivant pour tous les monstres qui ont le même nom que le monstre sélectionné. Ce monstre gagne autant de point d'attaque que le monstre le plus puissant sur le terrain en terme d'attaque et de défense ainsi que leurs effets. Lorsque la battle phase commence, tirez une carte:  
\- Si cette carte est une carte monstre, tous les monstres sélectionnés sont détruits.  
\- Si cette carte est une carte magique, un monstre parmi ceux sélectionnés attaque directement.  
\- Si cette carte est une carte piège, un monstre parmi ceux sélectionnés passent en mode défense et votre adversaire doit l'attaquer.  
Vous devez tirez jusqu'à ce que tous les monstres sélectionnés soit sont détruits soit il n'y a plus de copies sur laquelle activer l'effet."

* * *

 **Oui, je sais des effets de monstres sans jeu de mots Hoopa. XD Vous le sentez vous aussi qu'il faut qu'en allant acheter des Chrysapiles, du Denticrisse et un nouveau Trousselin; il faut que je m'achète également des Carambars. Et non, pas les tomates! Je sais c'était nul mais quand même! OUCH! (voix aigue digne d'une fillette de 4 ans) On avait dit pas en dessous de la ceinture! Je vous laisse avant que l'un des deux se réveillent. Sinon, il y aura épées, boucliers, tête de Méduse et des chaussures volantes qui vous emportent au Tartare (pas le fromage). À plus!**


End file.
